fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Mouse and Friends
Mickey Mouse and Friends or "Mickey Mouse" is a 2015 computer animated fantasy/musical film produced by Disney and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It based on the uber-popular Mickey Mouse franchise starring Bret Iwan as the title character. Mickey Mouse and Friends is an upcoming theatrical feature film starring Mickey Mouse. This film, like the 2015 film Winnie the Pooh, is a reboot film, bringing back the old vintage cartoon style into this film. Synopsis Various mishaps and topsy turvy accidents always gets Mickey Mouse into a new adventure and this one is his biggest yet. When, Mickey Mouse accidently steers Steamboat Willie in the wrong direction, Mickey, and Pete find themselves in a new futuristic era where everything seems the same, but it's not. Join, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'N' Dale, Pete, and the whole gang from Disney Town as they find out a valuable lesson of what will happen if you mess up time. Background Information * Mickey and Friends cross over ten time eras. * Many of the classic Mickey shorts and Silly Symphonies can be found in several eras. Songs * Mickey Mouse March (Opening) - Song By: Mickey and the Gang. * Blow the Man Down - Song By: Mickey Mouse. * Sprinkle, Sprinkle, Little Rose - Song By: Minnie Mouse. * Song Straight from My Heart - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Feat. Donald Duck. * A Bicycle Built For Two - Song By: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. * Shine a Light - Song By: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Chip 'N' Dale's Vacation - Song By: Chip 'N' Dale. * My Destiny (Little Girl) - Song By: Clarice and Feat. Chip 'N' Dale. * Beautiful Dreamer - Song By: Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck. * Friendship - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. * Run and Tell That - Song By: Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar. * Sweet Little Angel Eyes - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Goofy, Max Goof, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, and Clarabelle Cow. * Upside Down Cyclin' - Song By: Goofy and Max Goof. * Minnie's Bowtique - Song By: Minnie Mouse. * Hibiscus Hula - Song By: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. * Heartache All Over the World (Final Battle) - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia the Cat, and the Gang. * I'm a Friend You're a Friend (Special Stage) - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto. * This Little Light of Mine (Happy Ending) - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and the Gang. Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Clarice, Webby Vanderquack * Jim Cummings as Pete * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Dana Hill as Max Goof * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake and Master Yen Sid * Will Ryan as Willie the Giant * Mandy Moore as The Golden Singing Harp * Fallon Grace as Clara Cluck, Fifi * Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia the Cat Category:Disney Films Category:Disney (series) Category:Films Category:Fan Films